I'll never leave your side
by ShihoxShinichi
Summary: Probably my another aiXconan or ShihoxShinichi fanpic,,, just read full story....


A/n: My third story of Conanxai!! Hehe im a fan of that pairing I really like Ai for Conan or Shiho for Shinichi……….. so lets get started and please read through the end.

"I'll never leave your side"

Plot: Ayumi really like or should I say love conan in the past 6 years….. but what abouts conan's feelings toward her? Or someone?… yeah he already gave up on returning to Shinichi Kudo because Haibara confess to him that there where no antidote to the aptx4869…………. And finally The Black Organization was brought down by Ai and Conan with the help of other friends like Kaito and Heiji his two arrivals. And Kaito stop being a thief and become a detective instead. Just read actually this story just rounds out at Ai and Conan because I'm a fan of that pairing, so don't expect someone else like Ran and Shinichi Romance or Heiji or Kaito or anyone else…

*In the classroom*

"Ku-kudo kun… I-I wanna tell you something", Haibara said while looking down.

"Ha-haibara? Is there something wrong?", Conan asked puzzled.

"Nevermind", Haibara said coolly.

Then a small voice budge in breaking the silence between the two deskmates. "Conan-kun!! Me too I wanna say something, can I talk to you privately after school? I mean when you walk home." Ayumi said.

"Ye-yeah sure".

"Hey What's wrong with the girls this day?", Conan thought while Genta and Mitsuhiko glared at him and Haibara look down at her desk sadly and a bit….. jealous??

({A/N: as we all know, Genta and Mitsuhiko had a crush on Ayumi, Mitsuhilo also had a crush at Haibara. But Haibara? Yeah we'll see about that.})

*End of School*

"Haibara!! Let's go home together, by the way can I stay with the professor this night? I wanna tell you something too…", Conan said cheerfully

"Ye-yeah sure but tell professor first", Haibara said coolly.

Then some voice budge in, "Hey conan-kun, remember I wanna tell you something? Let's go home together"., Ayumi said. "Genta and Mitsuhiko alreadt got home already so can we come together? Ai-chan can come along with us.

"Ye-yeah", Conan said nervously, he sensed something is going on.

Silence………….

Conan was walking with two girls Ayumi on the right side and Haibara on the left. It seems like they were walking for 3 hours already because of the tension they are getting from the silence that is between them. But Conan decided to break it.

"He-hey, wann-"

"Conan-kun", "Edogawa-kun"

"I wanna tell you something", Ayumi and Haibara cut Conan's words and they actually said the words in sync!!

"Ok you first Yoshida-san", Haibara said while looking below.

"No, Ai-chan you first", Ayumi said with a smile.

Now Conan was more tensed than before. "What is going on here? Wha-what are they thinking right now?", Conan is now nervous I mean really nervous.

"ok", Haibara and Ayumi sync again but didn't bother anymore who will talk first so they just go on.

"Conan-kun" "Edogawa-kun"

"I-l-l love you…." Ayumi and Haibara said then they stare at each other like they were shot or something.

"Wh-what?" Conan gasped. "You two aren't joking right?".

"I'm not", Haibara and Ayumi whispered.

Conan was shocked really shocked, "I'm so-sorry, I already like someone.", Then he bow his head letting his bangs cover his eyes.

Haibara then walk away leaving the two shocked. Actually she was never shock on what Conan said, and actually she was prepared because she know that he still loves Ran and she doesn't stand a chance. But was a little shock because Conan didn't consider their feelings for him inspite of his deducing skills and understanding. But little did Haibara knows that Conan or Shinichi just simply don't understand a woman's feelings.

"Damn! I shouldn't said that!! Damn it!! But if I hadn't said that m-my heart would bled and I can't stop it anymore I know he really loved Ran, and I'm the one who separated them and I-I ruined his life yet in my situation he really wouldn't love me back Im nothing to him!! But why I continuously love him!! Is that because he save me couple of times? That bus bombing case? And when pisco tried to kill me? And facing Vermouth just to save me?... No!! don't flatter yourself Shiho Miyano!! He just save you because you are the only one who could have finish that antidote but now, since years already pass and I'm not working on the antidote anymore because there is really no cure for it!! I'm a failure, and now I can no longer make the cure will he still protect me?", Haibara thought to herself, tears running down from her cheeks and its unstoppable.

Ayumi just frowned but he didn't cry .

*Hakase's house*

Haibara arrived at Hakase's and open the door while wiping her tears.

"Ai-kun!!", Agasa said cheerfully. Then he noticed HAibara's eyes. "Hey, Ai-kun are you cryi-"

"Kudo-kun said that he wanted to stay here for a night", Haibara said while snobbing and cutting Hakase before ending what he was saying. Then she headed to her room. As she jumped into the bed there were heat build up inside her and telling her to cry. That force that was forcing her to cry was more stonger than the fear she had from the Organization and Gin. After a while she burst out crying again remembering the word of conan "sorry I love someone" that word struck her heart over and over again like knife that continuously stabbing her.

Hakase heard her hard sobs, "something is really wrong about Ai-kun" Hakase thought.

After a while there were knocks on the door, "It's probably Shinichi, Im going to ask him". Then he opened the door letting Shinichi In, "I heard from Ai-kun that you're going to stay here overnight, by the way Shinichi what's wrong with Ai—". Then Conan walk past him and ignoring his questions and walking upstairs to Haibara's room, luckily her sobbing stops as she hear Shinichi's name was mentioned by Hakase.

He knocks, "Haibara? Please open the door…"

"Wha-what do you want Kudo? Get away from me!! Go back to your girl and confessed to her!", Haibara shouted.

"Just open the door", Conan said.

"No!", Haibara answered.

"If you are not going to open it, then I will!! Im not kidding I'll really budge in!", Conan said warningly.

"O-ok, but just 5 minutes. Ok?" Haibara said wiping her tears and tidying up herself and walking to the door.

"It's fine, its enough", Conan said

As Haibara flip the door open suddenly she felt warm arms wrapping her. It was Conan's arms and he was hugging her. "Wha-what's this Kudo? Another joke?" Haibara said pushing him off of herself. "Ha-haibara, didn't I mention that when I gave up on the cure I already gave up on her?"

"What do you mean?" Haibara asked.

"I mean……. I love you too…." Conan said smiling at her.

Haibara was shock and at the same time glad she hears that, it was music to her ears.

"I mean it, I love you… and the one Im talking to you was Ayumi and that someone is you! I love you Haibara."

"I love you too shinichi!! Then again tears rolling down her cheeks but now it was tears of joy and she hug him with her arms on the side of his neck.

"Yeah I already gave up on Ran few years ago and I was secretly……" Conan stop and sweat fell down his cheeks.

"secretly what?!?!"

"No-nothing" Conan said nervously and smiling at her.

"you tell me or else?" Haibara warned.

"else what? You kiss me?" Conan teased.

Haibara blushed. But didn't say anything.

"Got you!! But promise me when I tell you, then you kiss me. Ok?"

"Ok, deal" Haibara said still embarrassed.

"Ok the day I gave up on Ran, actually I was spying on you if you really like me or not because if you don't then I'll quit because it's meaningless. But I saw your online diary or your blog and I saw hat you keep our solo photos, I mean you and me, and each picture I saw some heart designs and the word "LOVE". Then Conan grinned.

Haibara was totally shocked and embarrassed but teased back, "If I know, you are keeping the same photos on your wallet but your primary photo is………."

"Ran" Conan finish. "But actually I did it intentionally because I sensed that you are going to spy me too. So when Im sleeping I always change it to Ran's picture then when I woke up I change it to this." Then Conan flash her a picture of her and him together and Haibara was smiling on that photo while Conan's arm was on her shoulder. Haibara blush again but now furiously.

"yo-you tricked me all along!! Why didn't you say so? Do you really want to hurt me that bad?" Haibara said while hugging him and crying again.

"Of course not, I just wanna prove it that you really love me I also asked Hakase to plant mini cameras on your room, at first he didn't agree but as I promised to find her first love then he accepted. and everynight I always watch your every move not sleeping until you sleep soundly, but I have a question. What is that thing you are kissing before you sleep? I cant see it, it is dark in your room."

"Ah that thing its nothing it's just a photo of my sister" Haibara lied it was actually a picture of Shinichi, Haibara thought "better not tell him, he'll tease me probably." Then she smiled.

"So?" conan said.

"So what?" Haibara asked.

"Where is your promise? You kiss me right?"

"Ahh yeah I'll never forget that." She then press her lips onto hers and kissing sensationally, their tongues played with each other and wandered aroung their mouth.

When they pulled out, Haibara said, "I never thought that you're that good Kudo."

"Yeah I guess." Conan blushed. "Call me Conan in don't call me kudo anymore. Ok?"

"Yeah me too call me Ai, Shiho was gone too." Haibara said.

"Can I sleep with you?" Conan teased.

"Yeah you can we can share the same bed if you want to" Haibara said tidying up herself.

"Ok, but I didn't really intended to but if you wanted it then I will", Conan teased.

"Hey stop it!!" Haibara snap

"Hey I'm just kidding by the way let's sleep it's already late." Conan said hugging Haibara while facing each other."

Meanwhile…

"Hey Shinichi didn't come out anymore…", Agasa thought.

*Tomorrow morning*

As Haibara and Conan walk together at school they were really a nice couple. Conan's arm on Haibara's waist and Haibara's head resting on Conan's shoulder.

As they walk to the room, all the students were shocked especially Ayumi and Mitsuhiko to see the two most popular student in the school together. Then Conan walk to Ayumi.

"Ayumi-chan I'm sorry I already love someone… and its Ai" Conan said.

"I understand Conan-kun there are still boys out there." Ayumi said shaking.

Then Haibara again hold Conan's wrist and pulling him to their desk to sit.

"I love you Haibara" Conan whispered.

"I love you too" Haibara said.

"I promise you I'll never leave your side", Conan and Haibara said to each other.

Then they kiss together not letting anyone noticed that. And they smileds

Now Shinichi and Shiho was gone and Conan and Ai was born and they were a couple now… even god didn't know what or who can break them apart from their love to each other…..

End.

A/N: So, How's my story guys?? Please review but don't flame please.. I work hard for this,,, but atleast be honest but don't flame to much ok?

Thank you for reading this… please review!!!


End file.
